


Switched

by DDLC_Stories



Series: BNHA and DDLC [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Hahaha help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/pseuds/DDLC_Stories
Summary: Monika was messing around with her coding powers when she suddenly opened some weird portal to a different anime universe."Monika, what isthat?""Uh, I think it's a portal.""Okay.YEET!"____________________Enter the BNHA boys. They're walking along the sidewalk to U.A. when suddenly a portal appeared and they got sucked into it. Meanwhile, the DDLC girls got thrown into the BNHA world, and the BNHA boys got yeeted into the DDLC world.Stuck in a different world, will Monika figure out how to reopen the portal? Or are they stuck forever?





	1. Monika Messes Around

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I was bored and now I'm here writing this. Oh well, might as well write it.
> 
> -Lee

# Switched

### Monika Messes Around

The sun poured through the windows, adding heat to the already hot classroom of the Literature Club. The girls all tried to ignore the heat, but they really couldn't if their skin was nearly melting off.

"I'm going...to burn...alive." Sayori said, laying across two desks placed next to each other.

"Well, you're the only one with your blazer still on. I knew you couldn't last long with it." Natsuki said, siting underneath the window, reading her manga.  


About 15 minutes earlier, Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki had taken their blazers off, because of the heat. They advised Sayori to do so too, but she said she could handle the heat. And now, she's currently burning alive.

_"I can do this,"_ Sayori told herself. _"It's just a little heat, I can do this."_

Natsuki sighed. "Five, four, three, two, one-"

"I can't do it!" Sayori cried, instantly throwing her blazer on the floor.

"Called it." Natsuki said. She looked around the room. "Hey, where's Lee?" She asked the other girls.

"I overheard that he was out of town." Yuri said.

"He told me he was going to some tournament, not sure what for though." Sayori said.

"Oh, cool."

Minutes passed, leaving the girls in total silence, with the occasional flip of a page, or the soft snoring of Sayori who had fallen asleep.

_Slam!_

Natsuki and Yuri had looked up from their books, and Sayori had woken up, startled, to see that Monika had dropped her book on the desk.

"What the hell Monika! I thought everyone died or something!" Sayori whined.

"Well I'm currently dying! Of boredom! And I'm sure everyone else is bored too." Monika said.  
("Well actually I'm fine just reading my book but okay-" Yuri whispered)

"So?" Natsuki asked. "What do you think we should do instead?"

"Hmmmmmm...I...I...don't know..." Monika said, her voice slowly decreasing in volume. "But uh, I do have an idea."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What if I just messed around with my coding skills and we could see what else I can do with them?"

Natsuki sighed. "Monika, that's...a terrible idea."

"I agree with Natsuki." Sayori said. "I mean, you could just accidentally destroy the entire world with one wrong move. Do you really wanna risk that?"

"Yep!" Monika said, opening the coding box.

"Monika _no!_"

"Monika _yes!_"

_(Meanwhile Yuri continues to read her book while listening to the sounds of Sayori and Natsuki struggling to stop Monika)_

##### 10 Minutes Later...

Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri were now watching as Monika clicked on things she hadn't seen before, hoping she wouldn't click on something that said 'kill everything lmao'.

"Oh, I've never seen this before, what does it do?" Monika said as she clicked the 'Anime Worlds' folder.

A list of Anime categories popped up.

"Oh hey look, Slice of Life!"

"Shojo!"

"Isekai, interesting..."

"Oh look, Visual Novels, haha, ironic."

"Glad to see you guys are interested, but nope! We're going random!" Monika yelled as she clicked the 'Random Category' button.

An entire list of animes popped up, too many for the girls to count.

"Welp. Random again!" Monika said, once again clicking the 'Random' button.

A large oval shaped hole had appeared in the middle of the room, and it kinda looked like a nether portal from Minecraft.

"Monika, what is _that_?"

"Uh, I think it's a portal."

"Okay. **YEET!**"

Sayori just threw herself into the portal.

"Hey, Sayori! Get back here! We don't know what that does!" Natsuki yelled as she went after Sayori.

"Hey, uh, wait for me!" Monika said as she jumped into the portal.

Yuri stared at the portal. "Oh, why me..." She whispered. "Here we go..." She said as she walked into the portal, leaving the room in total silence as the portal closed.

##### *epic zoom in on Monika's computer*

PORTAL CLOSED.  
SENDING TO 'BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA'...  
...  
SENT SUCCESSFULLY  
...  
OPENING PORTAL IN 'BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA'...  
  
  


**PORTAL SUCCESSFULLY OPENED**


	2. Me And The Boys Getting Sucked Into A Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki, and Tenya Iida are walking to their classes. It's a pretty normal day.
> 
> When suddenly, a small black hole appeared in front of them, pulling them towards it.
> 
> They fought back, but it eventually pulled them in.
> 
> And now, they're waking up in a classroom.
> 
> _What is happening?_

# Switched

### Me And The Boys Getting Sucked Into A Portal

Katsuki Bakugou shut the door to his dorm, and made his daily routine to class 1-A. He was going to be later than usual, because he had misplaced one of his shoes.

He was hoping he wouldn't run into Deku, but sure enough, there he was. Leaving his dorm.

"Hey, Kacchan! Wouldn't you normally be in class right now?"

"Yeah, normally." Bakugou grumbled. "And I don't wanna walk over there with you, so stay back at least 20 feet."

"Oh, fine then–oh, hey Iida!" Deku said, jogging over to Iida. 

"Hello, Midoriya!" Iida said, then looked at Bakugou, who was 10 feet in front of them. "Oh. Isn't Bakugou usually in class earlier?"

"That's what I asked him, but he just grumbled to himself." Deku said.

"Oh. Well then, let's just get to class." Iida said, and began walking.

"Oh, yeah, right." Deku said as he began jogging to catch up to Iida, then he heard footsteps behind him. Deku turned around to see Todoroki. "Oh, hey Todoroki!" Deku said happily.

"Hey Midoriya." Todoroki said.

"Hello there Todoroki!" Iida had stopped walking to let Deku and Todoroki catch up.

Bakugou walked faster, hoping he wouldn't have to listen to these idiots talk. Unfortunately, they had the idea to catch up to him.

"_I said, 20 feet. This is not 20 feet._" Bakugou grunted.

And that's where everything went wrong. A strange black hole appeared behind them, and began to pull them to it. They had thought it was another villain attack, so they tried to fight back against the pull.

Deku tried to jump away, but the second he got into the air, the black hole sucked him in.

Iida fired up his engines and tried to run, but the black hole increased in power. Iida was gone.

Todoroki had put up and ice wall just before the black hole could pull him inside.

Bakugou tried to use his explosions to propel himself forward, and it was working for awhile, until the black hole increased in power once more.

Todoroki's wall of ice broke and Bakugou's explosions were now ineffective. They were both pulled inside.

The black hole closed, and opened again. This time, it threw four girls out, and closed again.

##### 5 minutes later, in the DDLC universe...

Deku slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't remember much of what happened. Walking to class. Mysterious black hole. Trying to escape. Being pulled in. Darkness.

Deku stood up, and saw that he had been sitting at a desk. He looked around. He was in a classroom. He saw the others, Iida, at another desk, Todoroki, at the teachers desk, and Bakugou, in the closet. They were still asleep.

Deku suddenly noticed that everyone was in a different uniform. He looked down, and sure enough, he was too.

He took one step towards Iida when he heard a sharp inhale from the closet.

"What the hell?" Bakugou said as he quickly stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around, and saw Deku.

"Kacchan! Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine! And what the hell are you wearing?!"

"It's a uniform I guess. And you're wearing it too. We all are."

"Well, it's a shitty uniform. And why the hell is there a vest?! It's still summer weather!"

Deku sighed as Bakugou continued to complain about the uniform. He jogged over to Iida and shook him awake.

"Iida! Hey, Iida! Wake up!"

Iida slowly opened his eyes, and sat up immediately. He looked around. He saw Deku in front of him, Bakugou in the corner, yelling about something, and Todoroki asleep at the teacher's desk.

"Midoriya. Where are we?" Iida said, fixing his glasses.

"I'm not sure. But it's a classroom." Deku said, walking over to Todoroki.

"That black hole, it seemed like a villain attack, and yet we're in a classroom..." Iida said as he stood up and followed Deku. "Could it be a trap?"

"I...I don't know. But I guess we'll find out later, right?" Deku said.

Before Deku was about to shake Todoroki awake, Todoroki lifted his head up.

"Oh, you're already awake." Deku said.

"Actually, I was the first one awake. But I didn't know if I should wake you up or wait for everyone else to wake up so I just waited for someone to wake up and decide for themselves." Todoroki said. He stood up, and quickly noticed the uniforms. "Hey, what's up with the–"

"The uniforms? Yeah, we noticed that too. Kacchan's rambling about it." Deku said, pointing to Bakugou.

Bakugou stopped yelling. He had "fixed" his uniform by removing the vest. "There. Now it's not shitty." He said, and noticed that the others were looking at him. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"We're looking at you crying about a uniform." Todoroki said.

"You wanna say that again, Icy Hot?" Bakugou said, and raised his right hand to set an explosion off, but nothing happened.

"What?" Bakugou tried over and over again, but nothing was happening. "What the hell?"

The others tried using their quirks, but nothing was happening. Iida didn't have engines. Deku couldn't use OFA. Todoroki couldn't use his right or left side.

"Are we... _quirkless_?" Todoroki asked.

All of a sudden, they heard the door begin to slide open.

"I'm back. What the hell–"

Bakugou grabbed the guy who had just walked in and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell happened to our quirks?! Where are we, and who are you?!" Bakugou yelled.

"Well, I've got some questions too! Who the hell are you, and where are the girls?" The guy asked.

"Get off him, Kacchan!" Deku said, and pulled Bakugou away. "Okay, first things first, who are you?" Deku asked.

"I'm Lee. Now, who are you?"

"The guy who was yelling at you is Kacchan." Deku pointed to Bakugou. "That's Iida." Deku pointed to Iida. "That's Todoroki." Deku pointed to Todoroki. "And I'm...Deku."

"Okay, now, where are the girls?" Lee asked.

"Girls? What girls?" Deku asked.

"Sayori, Monika, Natsuki and Yuri."

"We haven't seen any girls."

"Okay, now for my question." Bakugou said, grabbing Lee's shirt. "What happened to our quirks?"

"What the hell is a quirk?" Lee asked.

"They're superhuman abilities, dumbass! Let me guess, you don't have one." Bakugou yelled.

"Well if I don't know what a quirk is, then I guess I don't have one." Lee said.

"Then we're moving on to the next question! Where are we?" Bakugou yelled.

"We're in the Literature Club." Lee said.

"The _what_?"

"It's a club and we read books."

"I know what a literature club is! But why the hell are we in a literature club?" Bakugou yelled.

"Why would I know? The only person who would know is Monika and she's not here and–oh."

"What the hell do you mean by 'oh'?"

"I might know why you guys are here." Lee said, removing Bakugou's hand from his shirt, and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Here's something to know. You guys are in a video game. Or, to be more specific, 'Doki Doki Literature Club'. And Monika, well, she can do stuff with the game's files and all that, but, I'm not sure what else she can do..."

"Hang on, you're telling us that we're in a _video game_?" Deku asked.

"Yep." Lee said as he found Monika's computer on her desk. "And, another fun fact, it's a horror game."

"It's a what now?" Deku asked. (He's clearly scared.)

"Uh, let's, see..." Lee said as he looked at Monika's computer. "Portal opened, portal closed. That's all it says."

"Portal? So that black hole was a portal?" Todoroki asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess."

"So if it was a portal, could the girls have gotten sucked into our world?" Iida asked.

"Oh. _Oh._ This ain't good. I can't use her computer, I don't know anything about coding, and I think Monika's the only one who can use it." Lee looked at the boys. "Hang on, where are you guys from?"

"At this point, I don't even know anymore." Deku said.

"This is gonna be difficult." Lee said, and sighed.

_What are those girls doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone drew the BNHA boys in the DDLC uniform that would be great.


	3. Oh, Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After following Sayori into the portal, the girls are yeeted into a new world. Having no idea where they are, they try to explore, but are soon interrupted by class 1-A, who are looking for their missing classmates.
> 
> Class 1-A thinks Monika, Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri are the missing classmates, and, the girls have powers? Find out more in Chapter 3 of Switched!

# Switched

### Oh, Hello!

"Sayori, please don't yeet yourself into another portal ever again." Natsuki said, getting up and dusting herself off. "We don't even know where we are."

Sayori got up, and rubbed her head. She had hit it pretty hard when she was thrown out of the portal. _"Well, no more yeeting into anymore portals for me..."_ She thought.

Monika and Yuri picked themselves up, but it wasn't long until they noticed something.

"Hey, wait a minute, weren't we wearing _our_ uniforms?" Monika asked.

They each examined their clothing very carefully, and sure enough, they were wearing a different uniform. It had a gray blazer with dark green stripes, a white shirt, a red tie, and a green skirt. Their shoes were now brown instead of white and blue/pink.

"Hey, a tie! That's much easier than a bow!" Sayori said, cheerfully.

"Sayori, we're wondering how we even got this uniform on, and you're excited that it has a _tie_?" Natsuki asked.

"Uhh...yeah!" Sayori said, happily.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, and turned around to talk to Monika. "Monika, what do you think we should do–"

"AHHHHH!"

"Yuri, what's wrong?! What happened?" Monika asked, clearly worried.

"_What...what happened to my legs?!_" Yuri asked, with tears in her eyes. She was sitting on the ground.

The other Dokis looked at Yuri. Sure enough, she had hollow, metal tubes sticking out of her calves.

Natsuki busted out laughing.

"Wow, look at you, Yuri. I've never seen you in almost tears!" Natsuki said, continuing to laugh.

"That's mean, Natsuki!" Sayori said. "We should be really concerned for her and you're laughing? You could at least be slightest bit worried for her!"

Natsuki stopped laughing. Well, everyone stopped paying attention to Yuri, and instead focused on Sayori's sudden tone.

"Sayori, what was that?" Monika asked.

Sayori seemed quite surprised herself. "I-I don't know. What was that?"

"Um, are we going to ignore the fact that I'm still here?" Yuri asked, still on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Yuri." Sayori said, dragging Yuri up with surprising strength.

"Ah!" Yuri said as she was suddenly pulled upwards. "Sayori! You nearly ripped my arm off!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Sayori yelled as she tried apologizing to Yuri several times.

"Hey! Who are you?" They heard an unknown voice yell from behind them.

The girls turned around to see a girl with the same uniform they were wearing, except this girl had a much darker brown hair than Monika's.

Sayori opened her mouth to say something, but Monika cut her off. "We're..uh..new students!" She said.

"Oh! Did you transfer from another school?" The dark brown haired girl asked.

"Uh, let's go with that..." Monika replied.

"Alright then! Are you four in the Hero Course?" She asked.

_The what now?_

"Uh, maybe?" Monika mumbled quietly, but loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Oh! Then welcome to U.A. then. My name is Ochaco Uraraka!" The girl said, reaching her hand out to Monika.

"I'm Monika." She shook Uraraka's hand. "And these 3 are Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri." Monika pointed to each of them as she their name.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet new people. So what are your-" Uraraka stopped mid-sentence. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot why I was out here! Hey, have you seen 4 boys around here? One has green hair and freckles, another one has blue hair and glasses, one has spikey blondish hair, and the last one has red and white hair? They're missing from class and everyone is getting really worried so Aizawa-Sensei sent me out here to come look for them and-" She stopped mid-sentence again. Apparently, Uraraka had noticed the hollow metal tubes sticking out of Yuri's legs. "Hey, Iida has those, is it possible, are you Iida's sister or something?" She asked.

"May I ask, who's Iida?" Yuri asked, shyly.

Uraraka froze. "Oh, no...what happened? Don't tell me this is some kind of prank! Although Iida has never told us he had a sister. So how do you have an engine quirk?" She asked Yuri, who was quietly freaking out.

"Okay, look, Ochaco, we're not from around here. Everything I just told you, about us being transferred from another school, it's a lie. We've just been shot out of a portal and now we have no idea where we are. We need someone to help us." Monika said, before Yuri was about to start having a panic attack.

Uraraka just stared at them before she finally said something. "I'm taking you to Aizawa-Sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a long time, and for a short chapter. School hits hard even though it started like a month ago. Anyways, hope you guys liked it so far.
> 
> -Lee


	4. Looking Through the Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that they were launched out of a portal, Deku, Bakugou, Iida, and Todoroki find themselves in a mysterious classroom, only to meet someone, Lee. He tries to help them figure out what's going on, and where the girls might be.
> 
> But now they're acting really..._strange._
> 
> Find out what happens next in Switched, Chapter 4!

# Switched

### Looking Through the Code

Deku's stomach growled. He sat up and remembered that he didn't eat breakfast.  
"Hey, do you have anything to eat in here?" He asked Lee, who was at Monika's desk, trying to figure out how to find exactly where these boys came from.

"Uh, maybe? Natsuki's leftover cupcakes might be in the closet, but now that I think about it, they could've melted from the heat or Sayori ate the rest of them, but you're welcome to look."

Deku got up slowly as his stomach growled again. He put his hand on his stomach and walked slowly over to the closet, only to find Bakugou holed up in there, and it looked like he was reading something...

"Hey, Kaccha-" Deku began to say, but Bakugou was startled by his presence.  


"What do you want, Deku?!" He asked, hiding the thing he was reading behind his back.

"Uh, I was just asking if you've seen any cupcakes? Lee said there were some in here."

"I haven't seen any shitty cupcakes, Deku! Now go away!" Bakugou yelled as Deku began looking around until he saw a pan covered in foil. He guessed it to be the cupcakes.

Deku grabbed the pan and began walking away, and then he stopped at the doorway. "Hey, what're you reading? I saw a few words on the cover, it looked like it said "Parfai-"

"Shut your damn mouth Deku! Why the hell would I read something that involves parfaits? Get the hell out of my sight, broccoli hair!" Bakugou yelled.

Deku snickered. "Alright then Kacchan, do whatever you want, I'm not judging you if you like to read manga-" He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him. You could hear the insults Bakugou was throwing at him, and if he could, you would hear explosions as well.

Deku had just taken the time to look at his surroundings. Iida was sitting at a desk, reading a book that looked quite spooky, but he didn't say anything about it. Todoroki was sitting next to Lee, watching as he tried opening several character files, going through each one thoroughly, and looking up every once in awhile at the boys trying to see if they matched a physical description. If they didn't, Lee would just deeply sigh and continue looking.

Deku walked over to Lee and Todoroki and sat on the desk, opening the tin foil to see that there were exactly 5 cupcakes left.  
"Hey, we could all each have one." He said, looking up at Lee and Todoroki, who were too busy staring at the screen.

Lee finally looked down and took a cupcake from the pan. He bit into it and relaxed his shoulders as the frosting melted in his mouth.  
"Natsuki always makes the best cupcakes." He said, then going back to work on the computer.

Deku stared at the cupcakes. He finally took one and bit into it. Lee was right. These are the best cupcakes.  
"Hey, Iida! Kacchan! Come get a cupcake!" He yelled.

Todoroki took one, ate it, and the look on his face told everyone that he enjoyed it. Iida put his book down, got up, grabbed a cupcake, sat back down, and continued to read his book. Which still looked spooky. Bakugou kicked the door to the closet open, angrily stomped up to Deku, snatched the cupcake he was holding out to him, stomped back into the closet, and slammed the door.

"What the hell? These are pretty good!" You could hear from inside the closet. "I bet I could make better ones!"

"Hang on, what did he just say?" Lee asked Deku.

"He said the cupcakes were good."

"No, after that."

"He said he could make better ones." Deku realized what Lee meant. "Wait, that doesn't sound like something Kacchan would say! He'd say something like "oh these cupcakes taste shitty and I bet the store could make better ones, no, better yet, they are from the store" or something like that. He'd never say he would actually _make_ cupcakes."

"Now that you mention it, Midoriya," Todoroki said. "_You_ would never say something like that. You would understand what Lee meant the first time, but now, you seem a bit more clumsy."

Lee's eyes widened as he had just realized something.  
"No, there's no way..." He said to himself.

"What?" Deku asked.

"You're taking on the personalities of the girls."

A long silence filled the room.

"What?" Deku asked again.

Lee sighed. "What I mean is, you're acting like the girls. The ones I just can't seem to find. You, Deku, you're acting like Sayori. She's clumsy, and she's usually hungry all the time."

Deku looked surprised.

"Kacchan, he's acting like Natsuki. She's rather mean, and she hangs out in the closet, where she keeps her manga. She also bakes, as I said earlier." Lee said.

"Well, here's the thing. Kacchan's always mean. But, when I went into the closet to look for the cupcakes, I saw him reading something that looked like a manga, and it started with "parfait", but I didn't get to see the rest of it."

Lee busted out laughing. "No way, he's reading _Parfait Girls_?"

Deku started laughing as well, the name _Parfait Girls_ sounded like a slice-of-life manga, and to imagine Bakugou reading it, that was something he never would've dreamed of.

Then Deku heard the snickering of someone else. He turned toward it and saw Todoroki. Laughing.

"Todoroki...you laughed...you laughed! The most I've ever seen you do is smile! And it was still just a small smile!"  
Deku was bouncing all over the place, complimenting Todoroki's laugh.

However, Todoroki was still unsure of what he just did. He went into a very serious-like pose and stared at the small rows of desks. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"I...I can't even believe I did that..."

"Aww, don't worry Todoroki! I liked your laugh!" Deku said, a smile beaming from his lips.

"I've never seen you this cheery before, Midoriya. Lee, we need to figure out what's happening _now._"

"All right, all right." Lee said, finishing his cupcake. "I'm working on it."

  


#### 

About 2 hours later...

  


Everyone was now surrounding the teacher's desk, giving out ideas of what anime they could be from.

"How many categories have you gone through?" Iida asked. "If I may propose, have you considered viewing through the 'shounen' category? After all, we did possess superhuman-like properties, which are frequently located in 'shounen'."

"Oh God, he sounds just like Yuri..." Lee said. "Unless if he talks like that normally."

"Uh, he usually moves his hands around a lot, and he hasn't at all." Deku replied. 

"I am thoroughly informed of how I behave and speak, Midoriya."

"Ugh, my head hurts after listening to you talk, Iida..." Said Deku, rubbing his head.

"Glasses has a point." Bakugou stated. "We have, or, _had,_ quirks. Those are like superpowers. Ya know who else has superpowers? Superheroes. They're in action movies. Shounen is just a fancy word for action, and I should know. So look in that category, idiot."

"Alright, Natsuki." Lee said, purposely triggering Bakugou.

"IT'S NOT 'NATSUKI', IT'S KATSUKI! GET IT RIGHT, SHIT BAG!" Bakugou shouted.

"Ah, so Natsuki and Katsuki, might explain why you got the lucky chance to get her personality." Lee muttered.

"You're lucky I can't use my quirk, or all your skin would be melted off!" Bakugou said, raising his hand as if he could set an explosion off.

"Alright, jeez, calm down dude." Lee said, opening the shounen category and examining the animes. "This might take a while, so sit back and wait until I find it."

Some time passed until Lee finally stood up and began frantically looking at the boys and back to the screen.

"What? Did you find it?" Deku asked, excited.

"Yeah, I think I did." Lee said, turning the computer screen around so the boys could see it. "Does _Boku No Hero Academia_ sound familiar to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee, Bakugou reads Parfait Girls, hee hee-


	5. I Am NOT Your Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dokis are now in the world of Boku No Hero Academia, where they have no idea whatsoever is going on. They each have interesting stories to tell about their first day at U.A., so let us continue!

# Switched

### I Am NOT Your Best Friend

"And that's how I found these girls in search of Deku, Bakugou, Iida, and Todoroki."

Uraraka had finished explaining to all of Class 1-A how she had come across the four girls, who were standing at the very front.

"Okay, well, what should we do now?" Sayori whispered to the girls.

"You're the reason we're in the mess!" Natsuki grumbled.

"I already said I would stop jumping into portals!"

Natsuki just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

A man with a long, silver "scarf" stood up from his seat and began walking toward the girls. They had been told that this man was the homeroom teacher, Aizawa-sensei.

"So, Uraraka tells us you're apparently from a different world, as you claim." He asked in a low, gruffly voice.

"That is correct." Monika said.

"And she also says you're from a video game?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

"That is also correct."

Aizawa-sensei let out a long, loud sigh. "So, explain how you got here."

"Well, it all started with Monika's great idea of messing with her coding abilities, and somehow ended with a portal opening up and Sayori yeeting herself into." Natsuki said before Monika could.

"And that's when Uraraka found us, and brought us here." Monika finished off.

Aizawa-sensei sat back down. "First things first, is there a possibility that Midoriya, Bakugou, Iida and Todoroki could have been transported to your world?" He asked.

Monika began thinking. "If they're missing, and we're here, there is a high probability of us being switched between these worlds."

"You said you opened the portal in the first place, can you open it again?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

Monika lifted her hands up and tried to access the database, but nothing happened. She tried again, but then she realized that the database was in the game, and this is a completely different world.

"I can't. I can only access the code in the game, and as far as I can tell, this isn't a game. Which means that someone else, in our world, will have to open the portal again." She said.

The class began talking amongst themselves, whispering about if they were ever going to see the boys again.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. Is there anyone who could help the boys get out of there and access the code? We need to know. _Now._" Aizawa-sensei said aggressively.

Monika paused. "Lee." She said quietly.

"What?" The girls and Aizawa-sensei asked.

"Lee!" Monika said again.

"But Monika, he isn't there right now!" Sayori said.

"But when he gets there! I mean, Lee knows we live in a game. He's from the real world."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say _real world_?" A boy with spiky red hair asked.

"Yes. The game, this world, it isn't real. It may seem like it, but you can't change the entire world with a line of code." Monika said.

"So my entire life, all of it, isn't even _real_? Am I real? Do I even exist?" The spiky red-head started going into an existential crisis.

"Kirishima. Does this world feel very real?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

"Uh, yes?"

"Then it is real to us. It may not be in the real world, but it is to us."

"How are you so accepting of it? Being told that everything you know and believe isn't even real?" The boy asked again.

"Because in a situation like this, you have to accept it."

"Incredible..." Yuri whispered.

"Anyways, I'm sure you would like to know these students, as you will be staying with us until we get this mess sorted out. Everyone, please introduce yourselves." Aizawa-sensei said.

**A few minutes later...**

The class whispered amongst themselves once more, discussing the backgrounds of the girls.

"So, Natsuki... right? That's your name?" The spiky red-haired boy asked.

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Natsuki replied.

The spikey red-haired boy turned to his friends. "Doesn't that sound a lot like Bakugou's first name? Wasn't it something like, Katsuki?"

Natsuki sneered. "Alright, look. I'm not Bakugou. I'm me. Besides, does Bakugou do this?"  
She made a small explosion in her hand.

"Yeah! Bakugou does that!" The spikey red-haired exclaimed. Are you sure you're not Bakugou? Like, 100% sure? Cause right now, it kinda looks like–"

"I'M NOT BAKUGOU!" Natsuki yelled. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL HE IS!"

The three other girls had to hold Natsuki back from launching at the spikey red-haired boy.

"Natsuki, calm yourself. You're acting unreasonably!" Yuri said, more confident than ever.

The girls immediately noticed the change in Yuri's attitude. Even Natsuki calmed down a bit to realize it.

"Oh man, what is going on?" Monika asked.

****

**Later that afternoon...**

It was quiet. The students waited in anticipation. The Dokis, however, had no clue why everyone was silent. Sayori was going to ask why, but the door suddenly opened.

"Excuse the late entrance," a deep, yet powerful voice said. "Had some hero work to do before I got here!"

A large, muscular man with bright blonde hair in a bunny ear shape entered the room. "I am here!" he shouted.

Sayori was ecstatic. "Guys!" she whisper-yelled. "Guys! I think that's a real life superhero!"

"I mean, he looks pretty cool, I guess." Natsuki said.

"He's so bulky the shadow from his forehead blocks out his eyes, interesting." Yuri said.

Monika didn't say anything. She was mostly, tired? She didn't know. It was a strange feeling.

The man had looked around the room, and his face went from smiling, to, well, smiling, but a bit panicked.

"Um," he said, "it appears we have a few new students?"

"All Might! Don't worry, we're pretty sure the one with the pink hair is Bakugou." Kirishima said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'M NOT BAKUGOU!" Natsuki yelled, sheer anger pouring out of her.

All Might chuckled. "Well, we're just gonna have to figure out who's who later. It's time for...Hero Training!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't stress enough how thankful I am for all of you guys still reading and kudoing this? Like thank you? From the bottom of my heart? Anyways, thanks for continuing to read this and sorry for not updating it earlier haha–


	6. And, We're Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Switched, Lee and the BNHA boys try to tamper with coding. Which, is not for the faint of heart. They mess up, and now Todoroki and Bakugou are stuck in a classroom with what looks like a universe outside, with Deku and Iida nowhere to be found. If they don't figure out how to get out, they could be stuck forever. It's all up to you, Icy-Hot! Plus Ultra!

# Switched

### And, We're Stuck

"Are you sure about this?" Deku asked, his eyes growing a little in worry.

"Of course. You all fit the exact descriptions and names of the characters. Especially you, Deku. I think you're the main character in this story." Lee responded.

"WHAT?!" Bakugou yelled. "YOU MEAN THAT SHITTY DEKU IS THE MAIN CHARACTER OF _MY_ STORY?!"

"Whoa, Bakugou, calm yourself. Please." Iida interrupted.

"Shut up, glasses! I was gonna be the number one hero! I was gonna do it! And now," Bakugou turned to look at Deku, who was trembling just a bit. "I'm gonna kill--"

Bakugou was cut off by Todoroki, who had grabbed on to the back of his blazer. "The hell?" Bakugou seemed confused.

Todoroki seemed confused himself. He hadn't moved so quickly in his life before. He let Bakugou go. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"...I don't know what I just saw, but I'm opening the portal now." Lee said, typing a few things before the portal, in all its glory, had appeared at the center of the room.

"It worked!" Deku said, happy, now that he was finally able to go home.

He just hopped in.

"Midoriya!" Both Iida and Todoroki said, following soon after.

"Well, see ya, Bakugou." Lee said, waving. "Have fun exploding stuff."

Bakugou just started mumbling, something about how he was gonna destroy everyone in whatever he did the second he got back.

Then something went wrong. The computer started flashing the words: ERROR! INCOMPLETE AUTHORIZATION. CHANGING COORDINATES. SENDING. Lee freaked out. "Hey!" He yelled. Bakugou turned around, halfway in the portal. "Something happened," Lee said, "get outta there-AHH!" The portal started closing and Bakugou was sucked inside.

Lee just stood there, frozen in shock. _What did he do now?!_

###### 

_Hey, wake up. You're gonna be fine. Just, hang on a second, okay?_

_..._

_You're the only one who can get them out of here. You're the only one with the skill._

_You'll be stuck here forever if you don't._

** _Wake up._ **

###### 

"Dumbass! Wake up!"

Todoroki woke up with a sharp gasp. Bakugou stood above him, his eyes filled with anger, and... is that... fear?

"...What's happening?" Todoroki asked.

"You think I know? That damn portal didn't send us home!"

Bakugou was right. Todoroki looked around the room. It resembled the clubroom, but... Something felt very... off. There were only two desks, two chairs. Placed directly in the middle of the room.

"Where are Midoriya and Iida?" Todoroki asked.

"Hell if I know! You think they got home and we didn't?" Bakugou responded with a hint of fear in his voice.

The curtains were closed, but they were swaying in a strange way, almost as if they were in slow motion.

Todoroki neared the windows.

"...The hell are you doing?"

"Investigating. Look at how slowly the curtains are swaying."

"Why do I care about that?! We're stuck here, and you decide to look out the window--"

Todoroki swung open the curtains, only to be greeted by... stars? Space dust?

"WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE WE?!" Bakugou yelled, the fear in his voice only growing.

Todoroki opened all the other curtains, trying to see if even one of them had something else behind the pane of glass.

"We can't be in space, that's impossible..." Todoroki said, trying to assure himself.

"Open your eyes, Icy-Hot! Sure as hell looks like we're stuck in space! And we don't even know where the other two idiots are!"

Bakugou was right. Deku and Iida were still missing, and they could be anywhere.

_The voice. There was a voice._

"Bakugou. Did you hear a voice, before you woke up?"

"...What?"

"I guess not then..."

"Oh this is _great_. The only other person here is going insane, can this day get any worse?"

"Bakugou, I'm being serious. There was a voice before I woke up. Something about, "I'm the only one who can get us out" and "I'm the only one with the skill"."

" Skill? What skill? You don't have a skill!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. What skill do I have, and how can I get us out?"

Bakugou just sighed heavily and threw himself in one of the chairs in the middle of the room. "Guess we gotta wait until you find out what your "secret skill" is then. If this takes as long as when you finally used your fire, I'll be sitting here for a while."

"...You're not helping."

Todoroki looked out the window. Something about the way the dust moved around, the stars... it was... _familiar._ Almost as if, he's seen it. But that's impossible, he's never seen anything like this before...

###### 

It was silent in the room for a while. Bakugou, for once, was actually quiet. Todoroki continued to stand near the window, looking outside, hoping a spaceship or something would notice a floating classroom and save them, but his imagination can only go so far.

_"What can I do? What's my skill? How do I get us out of here?"_ Todoroki thought.

_There were... muffled screams._

__

"...Hey, Icy-Hot. Did you hear that?" Bakugou asked.

__

"What?"

__

_The muffled screams got louder._

__

"Dumbass! Tell me you hear that!"

__

"Okay, I heard that." Todoroki said, looking for the source of the sound.

__

_The screams got louder. The voice more familiar._

__

Both Bakugou and Todoroki were scrambling around the room, trying to find where the screams were coming from. The room was empty, where could it possibly be coming from?

__

_The window. Something is banging on it. No... **someone**._

Both Todoroki and Bakugou saw it at the same time.

  
  
  


**"MIDORIYA!"**

**"DEKU!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with y'all I don't know how I'm beyond stupid and I can't remember that I'm a fanfic creator lmao but here we are
> 
> thanks for all the support though, I really appreciate it


End file.
